Girl Power!
by mylesgirl16
Summary: Serena Potter had a great love for books, especially the female heroines. A child genius, when she finds out the powers she holds are similar to those of her admired heroines, she follows their path, to become strong and never be picked on again. What will her family thing of her when they meet? Elements of other shows-multicrossovers FemHarry Alive!Potters!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a FemHarry fanfic and my first HP fanfic. The Potters are alive and she'll have a twin. All fanfics that have them leave her at the Dursleys always make her as a moody person, not that I'm saying she shouldn't but this will be different. Elements of Fairy Tail, One Piece, Naruto and so on. I want her based on strong females like Kushina and Erza. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh and she's a genius.**

Serena Potter grinned. At the age of four, she looked much smaller due to the negelect she faced with her relatives, not that she cared. She might have been four, but she did have survival instincts. She just wondered why? Why exactly did her relatives hate her.

Now she knew.

They had spread nasty rumors about her and unfortunately, everyone believed it. Her teacher had already been mean to her and it had made her angry. She wished she could turn his hair blue and humiliate him, and that's what had happened.

Everyone laughed, but she looked intrigued.

So she tried another color, pink, and it worked. She had somehow-if she dare say magically-changed his hair color. She internally smiled, for showing she was happy in the Dursley house hold was a big no-no.

She rushed to the school library, where there were different books, but her favorite were always the manga. As a girl, the boys always looked down on her and she noticed that it wasn't only her, but males generally looked down on females.

The books she read always had a strong female with kick-ass powers that beat people up, like Erza from Fairy Tail, and Toph from The Last Airbender series. Now that she knew she had powers, she wondered if she could use those powers too.

First things she had to do was research.

Since no one really came to the library, no one used the computers. She had used them before, so it wasn't really that hard. She wanted to first find out the easiest way to access her magic. Looking through he different wikipedias, she came across the way shinobi in Naruto unlocked their chakra.

It looked fairly simply, so she wrote it down. She also realized that all the super bad-ass females were strong, so she decided to train her body. The wikipedias were a lot of help in describing the various ways magic could be used and how spells were preformed.

After that, she saw two main exercises that they preformed; Tree-Walking and Water-Walking to help increase their reserves, so she decided to work on those. She noticed that lunch was over and quietly left. She had work to do!

 **Three Months**

Serena nodded as she looked though her very long list she had finally completed on what she was going to do. Her magic studies were going great and now she had all summer to do whatever she wanted.

The Dursleys had straighten out when she threw Vernon across the room and simply held her hand in front of Petunia. She was giving the second room and she made her own food. They had a rule now. They left her alone, she left the alone. It was nice that she had a good control over her magic.

She was able to climb the walls of her room and stick to the ceiling without falling. She could levitate things well too.

Telekinesis.

One of her favorite things.

She was now working on mind tricks, like she had seen in Star Wars as well as trying to access her magical dimension to store her items, like Erza could with her requip. That skill was wonderful and couldn't help but wanting to be able to use it very fast. The thought of changing her clothes with simply a thought was amazing in her almost five year old mind.

"Come on you stupid thing work already!" she growled.

Pop, the eraser was gone. She grinned and summoned it back and full out laughed as it materialized in her hand. Three months of hard work had really paid off.

'Now, on to bigger things.'

 **Three Months**

 _"Pipiers had better..."_

 _"..horribble curtains..."_

 _"...better than the others."_

Serena smiled softly to herself as she listened to the thoughts of the neighbors as she passed by. She could hear the thoughts and access the minds of those within a mile radius. She was just coming back from her morning run.

She was very happy with her improvement over the past six months. She had magic, the Dursleys didn't bother her, she was free to be herself, and did she mention magic! Power! She so badly wanted to learn everything in the books, but she knew it wasn't possible.

For now, she was focusing on her stamina. She had even gotten her uncle to sign her up for martial art classes at the community center-which was free, so it didn't really matter to him-and she was getting well on her way. She had put on some weight, but was still pretty small.

For her stamina training, she had decided to use her magic and channel it into her muscles. She noticed that she ran faster when she did that, but got tired easily. The more she did it, she assumed, the less of a strain it would be on her later.

Entering her room, she smiled as she went on the laptop she had claimed as her own. Her relatives-she would never call them family-had bought it for Dudley, but he didn't want it an actually threw it away, so she took it, but made sure they never knew. She really didn't want them to know.

As she browsed the various types of magic that was seen in Fairy Tail, one had caught her eye. She wondered why she had never seen it before, but shrugged. They had a lot of different types of magic and she would have wanted to learn Ice Magic, if she didn't know that she could when she started bending the elements.

Archieve Magic.

She cackled.

This would make things so much more easier.

 **Six Months**

Healing magic was something that fascinated her. She had seen the way Tsunade and Sakura used it-and their strength-and wanted to do the same. She also liked how it was used in Star Wars.

Healing was important, so she burrowed books on the human anatomy, and medicine. A faint white glow emitted from her hands when she decided to test it on herself, after she cut her arm. She smiled as it began to heal immediately.

This also helped her when she decided to begin learning chi blocking. Ty Lee was very acrobatic, so she got herself signed up for gymnastics and it was awesome!

 **Six Months**

Because she had to learn about the way the computer worked as well as the internet in depth in order to learn Archive Magic, Serena found out she had become a hacker.

And a damn good one too.

Couple with the fact that she could naturally change her appearance-something she learn when she tried the transformation justsu, when instead of smoke in gulping her, she could see the change-she created an identity for herself and as well as an account full of money.

Basically she was filthy rich.

Some might wonder if she cared about the fact she was stealing, she wouldn't care.

"All was fair in love and war."

And considering she had struggled for most of her life, it was war indeed.

Anyways, it made things easier for her when she wanted to buy things, especially if she was going to buy more books in order to finish her Archive Magic. She had many things down. but there were still a few missing components.

Oh well, she was still six, she'd figure it out.

 **Three Months**

Serena gently began channeling magic into her eyes. She knew she could not have the sharingan thought it would be cool, but thought that she might at least see something if she did so. Right?

Right she was.

Her eyes changed to a golden color and she saw threads of different colors inside her. Her magic, she assumed. There were a lot, she realized.

Going downstairs, she looked at her relatives, Vernon and Dudley had a golden outline in their bodies, but no threads. Petunia, however, had both, but her threads were too small and tight.

Outside, the trees and grass and all living things had the golden outline. Chi, or life force energy, she had deduced. That was good. It would help her in her chi blocking exercises. Now she had to do more research.

 **Three Months**

Meditation was something she had always done. It helped clear her mind, and she always remembered things faster. After a month of first doing so, she had actually found her mindscape and had began making a mental fortress.

It was awesome!

Of course as she now looked at the dark door in said fortress, she had realized she had never seen it before. Opening it with caution, she saw a huge library filled with books. But where did it come from?

She got her answer in the form of a black smoke-like wraith making a bee-line for her. She quickly closed the door and reinforced the locks as well as a barrier. That thing would stay far, far from the rest of her mind, even if she had to forfeit the books.

And just like that she had forgotten about it.

 **Three Months**

Ah! The wonder of shadows clones.

Though she knew she had to be careful when she used it, it helped tremendously in her research and magical studies.

Haki was something she had decided to get a head start on. Observation Haki was first. She had found a little clearing in the nearby forest and had her clones though things at her. It was still a working progress.

She decided to work on the other two haki after she had a better grasp of her first choice. She did want to learn the Rokushiki, but deemed her chi blocking and mixed martial arts enough. Even without it, she knew she would be powerful.

 **Three Months**

Now at seven, she had decided to start bending the elements. She didn't know if she could bend all of them, or just one. In Naruto, people could use more than elements as well as in Fairy Tail. She hoped she could.

This got the people in Little Whining, Surrey, to notice the Potter girl walking around with out any shoes and was barefooted. With a command though her mind magic, they ignored her. She was trying to feel the vibrations of the earth, just as Toph did. It was a work in progress.

Going to her 'special spot' as she dubbed the forest, she was going to fire bend. From what she understood, fire bending and earth bending had a similar 'flow', while the same could be seen between air and water bending.

She got into her stance and punched her fist forward. Nothing happened. She sighed as she had been having trouble with it for the past couple days, but wouldn't give up. That was not her. She wasn't a quitter.

Determination filled her as she gather her magic and imagining what she wanted it to do, she gave out a fierce punch, only to tumble down. She grinned as she looked at her flames.

Green was so much cooler than red.

 **Three Months**

Astral Projection.

It was something so innocent and so seemingly impossible, that once it entered the seven year old's mind, she just had to do it.

Never mind the fact that her soul might never return to her body if she did it wrong. Nope, the seven year old only saw a new way to fly, besides the Aera Magic she learned a couple months ago.

 **Three Months**

Serena had noticed that she had been slacking off in her non-magical studies. She didn't know why she even bothered with it. She had read through Petunia's mind about how her mother had attended a magical school. which she was obviously going to go to.

But she was seven-almost eight, so she wouldn't be going to said school for another three years. That meant she needed to put her act together. Thank god the teachers thought it was due to her gymnastic team's preparation for the nationals.

She couldn't use that excuse now seen it was over and they had won first place. She was planning on taking piano lessons, she was pretty good.

She sighed as she picked up her pencil, an idea forming in her head.

 **Six Months**

Newly turned eight year old Serena hummed as everything was finally all set for her to take only classes from the Oxford university. This was a better arrangement for her as now that she finished her primary and secondary education, she only had to hand in assignments online, all due at the end of the school year.

She was glad and took Computer Programming and Engineering, as well as Politics, Law and Business Management. She put them away as she could now focus on her magical studies again.

Finally, after years of research, she had finished her Achieve Magic. It might have taken a long time, but it was worth it. She could now easily scan a book and pop, she knew everything. It also helped that she now had an photographic memory.

Not only that, but she could access the internet where ever she was and didn't need a Wi-Fi or internet cable-not that she could use cable mind you. This was something she took great pride in, probably due tot he amount of time she put in it.

Now, she was with her relatives, as they couldn't leave her home like usual and brought her along. The teachers had scolded them to get Dudley's marks up, since she had actually finished. They were now in a book store called Jackal Books.

There was something about the place that was different, mysterious...magical. She looked around the place, until her eyes caught onto a door. People were passing by it, having not seen it, but what caught her attention was the sign over it. 'Magical Area' it was printed in gold.

She grinned as she went inside and saw a few other people inside. She saw different books on different subjects. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions...it was amazing! She quickly went to a secluded place and began scanning everything. It took her a couple minutes, but soon enough she had every book scanned into her achieve.

The 'Magical Area' didn't only sell books, but bags as well. It was amazing as she could place anything inside and it would never fill up or get heavy. It truly was 'bottomless'. She quickly paid for a black bag and was about to leave until a book rack caught her eye. All the color drained from her face as she read its title,

 _ **"Daniel Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived!"**_

 **That's a wrap! I've only given a basic of what she's done until she gets her first contact of the magical world. As I mentioned before, Serena will have a different reaction to her parents being alive and not dead than most stories. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter is up! I'm not sure if the Potters will appear in this one, or the next we'll just have to see. Currently, there are no pairings, since I really don't want to tie her down to anyone. Serena Potter is an independent person, who currenly looks out for herself.**

Serena didn't even register when she had enetered her room door, only when she had bumped into her bed did she snap out of her daze. Her family, the ones that had died in car crash-though she knew that was a lie-were alive, and she had a twin brother.

According to the clerk, Daniel Potter had defeated the Dark Lord when he was a year old and seen as a hero. His twin wasn't seen since that night and even the Potters were hardly seen. There were books, but only some and he emphasized that they were _fictional_.

All her life she thought she was an orphan, alone. That she had no one, but that wasn't the case. Her family had practically abandoned her for her brother's fame.

No, she thought. They were hardly seen themselves and even then, it wasn't Daniel. They probably did it for protection, but why was she separated and they stayed with him. One parent could stay with each child, it was that simply.

There must have been something else. Something she was missing. She would hear what they had to say and then judge them. For her twin however, she had no reason to not get to know him. He had no say in any of this.

Of course she wasn't going to let any of them come out unscathed. She laughed her evil laugh she had perfected. Her cackle as she like to call it. She did, for some unknown reason, like to prank people.

She decided to put that aside for now and look at the new material she acquired from her Archeive. She whistled. There was a lot of things that she could learn and thanks to her Archieve's 'download' feature, she could get all the information in an instant, but she wouldn't.

Doing so, would feel like cheating to her. She had spent years to get where she was. Downloading this new information was cheating and unfair to all the hard work she had done. So she would do things the old fashion way.

The only things she learned immediately was the _Ettiqutte_ books and another called _'The Basic Guide for Muggleborns.'_. Apparently, it helped those without a magical background manover their way through Magical Britian and it was pretty useful.

She had learned that there was a bank called Gringotts and it was run by goblins. She would need to go there and see if she could set up an account under her other identity 'Raven Evans', after her raven hair and her mother's maiden name.

Putting that aside for now, she went through everything else, happy to get new material.

xxxxxxxx

Diagon Alley was a very crowded place. Magical yes, but crowded and Serena hated crowded places. She looked through the various stores on her way to Gringotts and decided to check some of them out.

Walking into the bank, she saw two goblin guards in the front. She paid them no attention and walked to the closest teller.

"Hello Master Goblin, I'm a bit new to the magical world. Could you please tell me about your services." she asked politely, making the goblin give her a startled look. No wizard was ever kind as she was to a goblin.

"We at Gringotts proved our regular banking services, as well as inheritance test that show if a person has inherited a certain vault(s). We offer warding and medical treatment and any other information that is needed for the right price. We are sworn to secrecy, if you are worried about information leakage." he explained as slowly as he could for her, but he could tell this human child was quite intelligence just by looking at her eyes.

Serena nodded. That was good, better than that it was great. She could do a lot of things without getting caught by her family.

"Alright then. I'd like to take an inheritence test as well as a full medical check up." she said and he nodded. Yelling for a goblin in his language, she was escorted.

"Thank you Master Goblin. Would you mind telling me your name?" she asked and he gave her what looked like a feral smirk.

"Ripjaw young child and you?"

"Serena."

She waved and then followed the other goblin, who also had a shocked expression. They came upon a door that said 'Inheritence test' and walked inside as her escort left. At the table was another goblin who beckoned her in.

"Hello Master Goblin. My name is Serena and I'm here for an Inheritence test." she said and he nodded.

"It will be 35 galleons." he said and she nodded.

"I have some muggle money that would be exchanged." she said and he accepted. Taking out a paper he passed it in front of her.

"Three drops of blood will be significant." he said and she nodded. Ignoring the blade given to her, she bit her thumb and and dropped it on the paper. It glowed and words started to appear.

 **Name:**

 _Serena Dorea Potter_

 **D.O.B:**

 _July 31, 2010 (age 8)_

 **Magical Gifts:**

 _Parsalmouth, Metamorphmagus, Mage Sight, Mage Sense_

 **Vaults:**

 _Potter-heiress_

 _Peverell-unclaimed_

 _Gryffindor-unclaimed_

 _Ravenclaw-unclaimed_

 _Black-applicable candidate_

 _Slytherin-right by conquest_

Serena and the goblin stared at the paper in front of them. Serena because she had no clue what the vaults meant and the goblin because he knew what the vaults meant.

"Do you mind explaining what 'right by conquest' is?" she asked and that snapped him out of his stupor.

"Call me Ironclaw. It means that you've earned the vault by defeating its previous owner. The Slytherin vaults were own by Voldermort." he explained.

"Wait isn't he like the guy my brother defeated? Isn't he suppose to have taken it?" she asked, puzzled.

"It would seem you're the true defeater of Voldermort and not your twin. Our magic doesn't lie." he said.

They both stared at one another and then laughed. All this time the stupid wizards thought Daniel Potter was the hero when it was his sister. Ironclaw never laughed so hard. It was refreashing really and the girl wasn't stuck up like most wizards.

"Now, for the magical gifts. A parsalmouth is a wizard that can speak to snakes. Its generally seen as something 'dark' by wizards in Magical Britain. In other magical communities however, it is a revered gift that also extends to dragons. A metamorphamagus is a person that can change their appearance at will. Mage Sight is the ability to see magic in its pure and raw form and Mage Sense is the ability to sense magic itself." Ironclaw explained.

Serena nodded. She knew she had these abilities, but not that she could speak to snakes. That was a new one.

"When you said its seen 'dark' in Magical Britain and not the other Magical communities, why is that?" she asked.

"You have to understand Lady Serena that Magical Britain is the laughing stock of the Magical world. The rest of the Magical world has advanced and is in the modern era, but these wizards here simply want to stay in their medieval times. Although its not as advanced as the muggle world, they at least accept new ideas, where as the people here are all about blood purity." he said with disgust and she shook her head.

She had read about the bigotry in Britain. She was considered a half-blood in their eyes, even though the Potters were the oldest line, simply because of who here mother was. It made her wonder how much inbreeding had they done over the years just to keep their lines 'pure'.

"I see. Thank you for your time. Can you direct me to the Slytherin Vaults? And is there an account manager for the account?" she asked.

"There currently isn't any account manager for the Slytherin accounts. We would assign one for you. Are you not going to claim the others?" he asked.

"Oh I will. I was wondering if you'd like to be my account manager? That is if its alright with you." she asked, getting a gobsmack reaction from the goblin.

"Are you sure?" he stuttered.

Being an account manager was one of the highest honours in the goblin nation, especially for the founders. He would practically be royalty if he managed three of the four and the Peverall accounts.

"Of course. You've been most helpful. Will you accept?"

"Thank you for bestowing me with such an honour." he bowed, but she waved him off.

"Don't do that. We're friends now." she grinned. "Now, there are a couple things I need you to do for me."

Gringotts was definitely her favourite place.

xxxxxxxxx

By the time she was finished, Serena was defiantly satisfied with their service. Not only was Raven Evans-her alias that had short raven hair and black eyes that was in her twenties-completely foolproof, but she had gotten a passport and driver's license under that name.

Her medical check up had the goblin healers shake their heads. The Durselys earlier tender care was still a problem after all these years, but a quick ritual and she was one healthy wizard. It also removed a soul shard that was embedded in her scar that belonged to Voldemort.

Ironclaw, her new manager for the Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Preveral vaults had advised her to get a house-elf, as it would make things easier for her, especially since she said she was going to travel. He had also given her a list of stores to go to for books.

She had gone through all four vaults and was impressed by the amount of gold they contained. She was sure her fourth generation decendants didn't have to work at all. With the gold were tombs and books, but the ones she loved were the ones in parsalscript.

Contrary to people's belief, parsal magic dealt with healing and protection magic, which oddly reminded her of Wendy's Sky Dragon Slaying magic. Also, spells in parsal magic could only be detected and broken by another parsalmouth, which was amazing in her books.

At the end of her trip in Diagon Alley she had a house-elf, a trunk full of books, wizarding robes, some parchment and quills to practice with a couple other knick-knacks. She was quiet satisfied when she returned home to her bed room.

"This is Mistress's room?" her new house-elf, Flora gasped as she looked around. She knew it wasn't ideal, as she had to change most of the things with magic.

"Is there something wrong? And what did I say?" she added, making the elf blush.

"I is making this better place for you Serena." she added her name shyly.

She didn't know why the witches and wizards treated them as slaves, but the number one rule Serena had told Flora was to call her name and not Mistress. That and she was going to teach the elf how to speak proper English as well as a bunch of other languages. It was easy as she had simply scanned a dictionary in another language and downloaded it to her brain. She'd do the same to Flora soon.

"Really? Then I'll go downstairs and watch some TV while you work your magic." she waved the eager elf goodbye. The Dursleys hadn't returned yet.

Flora smiled at her new Mist-no friend. Serena was a very kind person, kinder than any magical person she had encountered. So she was going to serve her to the best of her ability. Not to mention she was very strong magic wise. Yes, she was very happy with her new Mistress/friend.

Serena got to work in making a plan. Although her parents might have had a reason to leave her here, but that didn't mean she was going to let that go lying down. No way. She was going to see if they truly cared for her, or if it was all an act.

Also, she had finally found a way for her to the weapons she wanted. She wasn't going get full armor like Erza, only the weapons. Ironclaw advised her to go to Japan as they had the best weapon masters and might be lucky enough to be taught by one.

For armour, she decided to wear simply and similar one to the Scarlet Mage, but mix and match it up a bit. Flora had said she knew how to make clothes when she was interviewing her, so that took care of that. Example, once she got her metal bending down, she would wear an attire similar to the Police Force and the Metal Clan.

For the weapon forging, the goblins had apparently been doing so forever. When she had shown them her ideas as well as her drawings-she was good at drawing if she said so herself-they were impress, and asked if they could forge some for themselves, to which she agreed, for a fee of course.

Another thing was Hogwarts. Was she going to go? She wasn't sure. She might, she might not. Only time would tell really and she had plenty.

Right now, she had a plan to make that included preparation, mind magic, and one Rita Skeeter.

xxxxx

 **SISTER OF BOY-WHO-LIVED ABONDONED!?**

 _That's right ladies and gentlemen! We've heard about the Boy-Who-Lived, but what about his twin sister who no one has heard of? Well this reporter did some digging and found out that she was left on the doorstep on a cold November night with nothing but a letter and blanket. Worst off, she was sent to live with muggles!_

 _Serena Dorea Potter was at first seen as an odd girl, a delinquent by the neighbours but that all changed when she was four. Having won two national championships, the Potter girl has already finished both her primary and secondary education._

 _The neighbours only had kind things to say about the intelligent girl. Not only was she smart, but polite, king and well-mannered._

 _When interviewing her guardians-the sister of Lily Potter nee Evans-it seemed like they had quiet a while trying to 'beat the freakishness out of her' as they called it. People of the Magical world, it disgusts me how the poor girl was treated._

 _Thoroughly abused, not only did they neglect and beat her, the poor girl lived in a cupboard under the stairs! Only recently, when the neighbours started asking questions did they move her to one of their spare bedrooms. They had two ladies and gentlemen. Two!_

 _Petunia Dursely, sister of Lily Potter, had informed me that the young Potter had already left, probably due to the abuse she went through. Not to mention, that the woman didn't even know the Potters were alive!_

 _Has the fame gotten to the Potters head? To the point where they'd abandon their own flesh and blood? Where ever you are Serena Potter, I hope its somewhere for the best._

 _~Rita Skeeter_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. For those who think that Serena has learned too much, just a heads up, she hasn't quite mastered everything, she's still learning. But this is a fanfic, so anything is possible! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Lily Potter stared at the paper in front of her, not even trying to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes. Alice Longbottom, her best friend, sat besides her comforting her but she didn't need that. She needed her baby girl.

When she had woken up this morning, she had seen her husband's shock and paled face as he was reading the newspaper, but didn't think it was much. Only doing so when the Longbottoms floo in, along side Sirius and Remus.

The article was about her daughter, Serena, the one she had intrusted her sister to look after, in fear of Death eaters targetting her because of Daniel. She had thought that Petunia would put aside her hatred for her and take care of her, but that wasn't the case.

A cupboard! Merlin, what had that bitch done to her baby? James had immediately ran out along with Frank, Sirius and Remus to go check up on her and bring her here. Daniel and Neville was upstair and Alice with her.

It wasn't like she had abandoned her like Rita said. She only thought she was doing the right thing because, much to her shame, Dumbledore had suggested it. Speaking of the old coot, he had floo over, but James had point blank placed his wand in his face and told him to bugger off.

James.

Merlin he took it horrible. He didn't want to separate the twins, but she didn't want them in danger and pleaded that he listen to Dumbledore. She wouldn't blame him if he hated her. She hated herself. Why did she even listen to Dumbledore in the first place?

"Don't worry Lils, everything will work out for the best." Alice soothed her and she sobbed harder.

The floo flared up and the four men came in. Frank, Sirius and Remus had came over, but James didn't spare anyone a look and just walked off to his study, his magic cackling around him. Lily bit back a sob. He really hated her.

"How was it?" Alice finally spoke up. The two Marauders shook their head.

"For once, Rita actually down played it." Frank sighed, sitting next to his wife, an elf bringing him a drink. Alice winced.

"That bad?" Frank looked at the crying red head, who finally wiped away her tears.

"Please tell me." Lily pleaded, determined to know what she had put her child through. The three men looked at one another, until Sirius spoke up.

"We used legitimus on both. Petunia abused her emotionally and mental, calling her a freak. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know her own name until she started school. She was forced to do all the chores starting from the age of three. Your bitch of a sister would grab both of her hands and burn it on the stove if she burnt any food, or hit her head with a frying pan." he began, ignoring the horrid looks the women were giving him.

"Vernon would beat the crap out of her and usually throw her into her cupboard. He...tried to..." he struggled with his words, his furious face told them everything.

"He actually..." Alice whispered in horror, but they shook their heads.

"No, her magic pushed him off. She...looked really small, so I'm not sure which age she was. But once she discovered her magic she fought back with it. She got a room and they left her alone." he said and they sighed in relief.

"She wore over sized clothes and was way too small for an eight year old, but she looked a bit better over time when they backed off. The signs were so bloody obvious, but none of the neighbours did a damn thing. I'm just glad her magic flared when it did and she took control of her life." Sirius sighed.

"Where is she?" Alice asked.

"Gone. Left a couple days ago. The Dursleys are in custody and the boy lost in the system, his memories modified. The boy and his friends had actually invented a game that hunted her and they'd beat her up." Sirius finished.

"Did-Did she not have any friends?" Alice asked, seeing that her friend was in no position to ask questions.

"Serena is a genius. She already finished her muggle primary and secondary education and because of that others were jealous of her. She took piano lessons, where she won the national championship a couple months ago and she's on a gymnastic?...team. They won too." he said with pride. He would have taken in his goddaughter, but as an Auror he had no time with the Death Eaters needing to be captured and all.

"They're going to go to Azkaban right?" a voice snapped them out of their thoughts as they looked at the two eight year olds, Daniel-who spoke- and Neville, who was with him.

The adults looked at them both in shock, as they didn't know they were there, or how long they were standing there.

"How much did you hear?" Remus asked quietly. Daniel looked at his uncle in anger.

"Enough to know that if you don't give me a good reason why you people lied about my sister having a 'normal' childhood, she won't be the only one missing." he spat with venom, startling them.

"Daniel..." Lily looked at her son, only for him to glare her, making her flinch.

"She was your sister wasn't she? Are you trying to tell me that she never spoke ill to you? Call you a freak?" he hissed, making her tremble.

"Daniel, enough." Sirius cut in.

"Shut up! Dad completely destroyed the duelling chambers. Yes, chamber _s_. All three are gone, and so is half the Qudditch pitch. That was my sister, is my sister. My twin who is merlin knows where and believes everyone hates her and thinks she's a freak because of those disgusting filthy muggles!" he exclaimed, his magic exploding around him.

"Please Daniel, calm down. We were trying to protect her, the both of you from Death Eaters. We never thought that Petunia would be cruel to a child." Remus tried to calm him. The magic died down, and Daniel glared at them a final time before he left,

"Yeah well, I didn't know I had such pathetic parents either. What do you know?"

Daniel Potter might have been thought to be a snobbish and spoil prat, but that was far from the truth. Truth was he hardly left the manor at all and his only true friend was Neville Longbottom, his god-brother. Ronald Weasley was simply a nuisance he had to tolerate.

He had known he had a sister. A twin sister. He had actually had a sibling and for someone who was mostly alone-adults never counted-he was thrilled. But she couldn't be with them. He though it was stupid really, but then when he found out about the attacks, he felt bad.

They couldn't be a family because of him. Defeating a Dark Lord was not fun if he couldn't have his sister with him. They could have done so much things together, but because he was a target, they couldn't.

A year ago, when he began his magical studies, he felt a tad jealous of her. While he had to study and learn boring lessons, she got to have a normal childhood. He was even jealous of the fact that she might see their cousin as a brother, more than him.

Then he saw the article.

It was like cold water had been dumped on him. His sister was abused, beaten and no where to be found. His mother was a mess, his uncles, godfather and father had left immediately in the morning-it was evening now-to go verify.

The one thing he wanted of Rita Skeeter's work to be false, was actually true. 'Down played' according to his Uncle Frank. While he lived a fairly great life, his sister was hardly fed and worked as a slave.

And then the damn cupboard!

It was here he came to the conclusion that adults were very incompetent. What were the neighbours doing when they saw a smaller-than-her-age girl with oversized clothes walking about? Idiots.

Siting down on his chair, he pulled out some parchment, a quill and some books. Adults might be incompetent and untrustworthy, but he'd make sure his sister trusted him. They were twins, two halves of a being.

Who else would she trust if not him?

xxxxx

James Potter had quickly closed the door to his study-the one that usually belongs to the Potter Lord and quickly took out a couple instruments and a vile of blood-his daughter's blood. He was angry, yes, but he needed to find her first.

When the twins were both born he took a vile of their blood and stored it within the study just for cases like these. His sixth generation ancestor, Robert Potter, had created a tracking spell that would work for those with Potter blood.

Pouring seven drops of blood into the instrument, he waited for the device to tell him where his daughter was. Sadly, nothing happen. He waited for a bit until Location Unknown was had formed. That was a first, as even if she were behind a Fedilus charm, it would tell him.

Frustrated, he went into one of the Dueling Chambers and destroyed it and the other two in a fit of rage. He only calmed down, due to magical exhaustion, when he had reached the Quditich pitch. Only then did his frustration and anger turn into tears.

Serena Dorea Potter.

When the twins had been born, he had fallen in love with both of them, but as they grew, Serena had become Daddy's little girl. No, her first words weren't 'mum' or 'dad', but 'Pwongs' and he had leapt in joy.

She was more like him than Daniel was, even though they both had his raven hair and Lily's green eyes, Daniel wasn't as outspoken and cheerful as Serena was. She'd usually be the one to drag him to play, or in causing mischief.

Ah, how she loved riding the broom. Daniel wouldn't touch his first broom, but Serena...she'd practically tell him to go faster, even if he was already at the broom's fastest.

And the pranks they did!

Merlin, he had never laughed so hard when she turned Sirius's clothes pink and into a tutu, with pictures of swans, after he read her a book about it-his daughter was that powerful yes. Or when Lily would get her to say 'mum', but she'd only say 'dada' and say 'mum' when she had left.

But now...

Now she would no longer be like that. She'd be terrified, distrust everyone and *stab* even him, despite the fact she clung to him more than Lily. She wouldn't be her happy cheerful self, but introverted.

What kind of father was he for his daughter to turn out like that? He was against the idea of her going there in the beginning, but after the Death Eaters kept going after them-since Potter Manor wasn't repaired yet-he only had her safety in mind.

The Blood wards that they were using were for three people and Petunia had the same blood as Lily, so it would work. He would have used his blood, but he didn't have any living relatives. He suggested that one of them take a child, but they were short on aurors and he was of the few that weren't corrupted.

He didn't blame Lily, but he did blame Dumbldore. There was something shady about the man, always was there. He had suggested they use Peter and then the Blood Wards. No more was he going to listen to him for anything.

With a new found determination, Lord James Charlus Potter made his way to his family, determined to making it complete. Serena might hate them, might hate him, but he would live with that as long as she was safe and he'd work to earn her forgiveness.

xxxxxx

Dumbledore frowned as he looked at the article once more. This was not how things were suppose to be. Serena was suppose to grow up weak and malleable yes, so that she would see him as her saviour and do whatever he asked of her and hate the Potters.

Serena was quite intelligent, even as a child he knew, and was a happy that she wasn't the prophesied one. Now he would be able to find the perfect person to take his position as the Leader of Light and Headmaster of the school.

Since Daniel was going to die at the end of his battle with Voldemort, he needed the Potter fortune somehow and which better way than marrying the Weasley's youngest male with her. He'd not only having their fortune but their votes too.

But no. Somehow Rita Skeeter had found out and now the Potters were ignoring him to the point they had banned any contact with him at all. He need to find her. Perhaps they'd feel indebted to him after that.

Yes, he'd do that. Then he'd train her to be his replacement and get her to stay with the Weasleys until the school term started. That way Molly would be the 'mother she never had' and feel more indebted to them.

With that, he plopped a lemon drop in his mouth. Ah lemon drops, they made all his problems go away.

xxxxxx

People looked at the cackling twenty year old raven haired woman in fear, wondering if they should call the police, but she ignored them She had brought chaos in Magical Britain and no one would know it was her.

Now she had to make plans.

After she relaxed here in Hawaii, she would go for Japan to master different types of weapons, just as the goblins had advised her to do. They had actually gotten someone for her, a Master Arashi who ran a dojo. She was pleased.

Ah, she though drinking her coconut drink, life was good.

 **So, that was a look at the Potters and Dumbledore. And a small bit on Serena herself. I'm not sure what the next chapter is about, haven't started it yet. Hope you enjoyed this one though. And yes, Frank and Alice are not insane, making Neville a lot more confident.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Here is the new chappy! Enjoy!**

Severus Snape looked at the young cloaked girl that was muttering the uses and effects of the potions she was picking up. What caught his attention was that she was probably a first year Hogwarts student and she knew the uses of ingredients of those beyond that of the normal standard.

He was brought out of his thoughts when said girl was staring right at him. Her eyes, he noticed were a beautiful green-something told him they were familar at the back of his head but ignored it.

"Can I help you with something sir? You've been staring at me for a while now." she asked politely. He had a small tint of pink on his check, showing his embarrassment.

"I apologize. I was merely impressed at your leverl of knowledge when you were saying the different uses of the potion ingredients." he said smoothing making her smile. He could only see her eyes as her hair was cover by the blood red cloak and her was shadowed. She also wore a simply dark red wizard robe.

"I love potions. Its by far my favourite subject...besides dueling that is. I'm actually debating whether or not I should go to Hogwarts this year." she said, making him raise an eyebrow.

"You're not planning on attending?" he asked curiously, as he'd already decided he'd love to teach her as she showed a geniue interest in the subject.

"Oh yes. See I'm self study. Started when I was eight after I fininsh my non-magical studies. Its a bit hard and I heard that Potion Master Severus Snape teachs. He said to be the youngest to gain the Potions Mastery. His actually the only reason I'm debating to go. It'll awesome for sure." she said excitedly and he could help but smirk.

"Oh? And What of the rumours that surround him?" he said as he knew very well many didn't like him, but that was because ofthe prejudice that the Slytherins normal had against them.

"Well he is the Slytherin Head of House and I know the rumours that are surround the house. Its pretty stupid really, I mean Merlin came out of that house. And then there is the fact about parsalmouths. I mean at this rate people will start calling 'latin' evil because of the dark curses." she shook her head and he coudn't help but chuckle.

"Agreed." Severus nodded.

They talked about a couple other potions ingredents and he told her about Hogwarts-not telling her he was a professor. Many didnt know but Severus didnt hate children as many believed but did like their lack of interest for such a fine subject.

"Well its a pleasure to have met you sir. I think you've convinced me to going to the school." she said as she got her paid ingredients from the clerk.

"I'm glad. I'll look forward to teaching you when you arrive next month." he smirked at her gobsmacked.

"Y-Y-You're..." she stuttered and then pouted, "You dont find me weird do you?" she asked.

He shook his head. He had geniuely liked his conversation with her. If it werent for the Gryfinndor red she was wearing, he'd be glad to have her in his house.

"Not at all. As you've figured out, I am Professor Severus Snape and teach Potions at Hogwarts."

"My name is Serena sir. I hope we'll meet one another in good health." she waved at him before she took.

Severus looked at where she had disappeared too until it clicked his mind.

Serena.

As in Serena Dorea Potter?!

That was who she was?!

He sighed and turned to walk back home. He really needed a drink.

xxxxxx

James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black tried to keep up with the girl that had just left their childhood nemesis turn ally. They had just spotted them and only heard the ending of their conversation, when she introduced herself and knew it was their girl.

It was times like these James hated the magical world. It was too damn crowded! Luckily, they managed to follow her all the way to the Leaky Couldron where she went into the muggle side.

When they saw her entering a large metal vehicle, they paniced but discreetly placed a tracking charm on the thing and a spell that told them when she got off. After waiting for a while, they were alarmed and instantly aparated there.

They were suprised to see themselves surrounded by trees. It seemed they were in a forest. Sirius immediately began taking off, but was stopped by his friend.

"Whats wrong James? We're losing her." he said.

"Dont you feel the wards? She might think of us as enemies." he said, impressed and proud his daughter had magical protection.

"Then what do we do?" Sirius asked.

James grinned in response and turned into a stag. Sirius, understanding turned into his animagus form, a large Grim. They trotted off, sniffing out her smell. It had brought them to a small cozy cottage. Looking at one another, they went up to it, only to find the door open.

Staring right at them was Serena herself. The girl wasn't wearing the red cloak she had on, but a dark red tank top with a pretty design, black shorts and black tights under, so not to show her legs. Completeing it, she wore black sneakers. What had changed thought, was that her raven hair was ruby red. That was different as they knew she had raven hair like James.

"Oh, its just animals. I though you were intruders." she said. Sirius, as Padfoot, barked up to her, happy to finally see his goddaughter after al these years. Serena giggled as she pet the dog.

"Aw, aren't you friendly?" she cooed and he ran past her. "Hey! Don't just run in." she yelled, giving him a stern look. Padfoot whined pitifully, wanting to stay, which seemed to work as she sighed, giving in.

James as Prongs didn't want to be out done, so gave out a small sound, nudging her lightly with his noise. His daughter seemed to understand what he wanted as she stepped aside and let him in.

"You guys had better not mess things up." she muttered, but he simply stared at the cottage.

It was very beautiful and cozy to begin with. There were some muggle things-he had a hard time saying the actually names. The house was well kept for an eleven year old as he was pretty sure she lived alone. He wondered where she got all the money from though but shrugged. She was living well and that was all that mattered.

"So introductions. My name is Serena and this my familiar Shade." she said and just as she finished, a large shadow hound came out of a shadow cast by the wall. Padfoot and Prongs were startled by its huge size. Shade-the large hound growled at them.

"Shade, be nice. They were lonely outside and wanted to come in." she explained and then padded the hound on the head, "I'll go get snacks." and then she was off.

 _"You too smell you human-shapeshifters. Why are you here?"_ Shade growled at them when she was gone.

 _"She's my daughter."_ Prongs said, surprising both canine. _"I want to get to know her and she'll probably hate me in my human form."_ He didn't see the need for beating around the bush. Shade nodded in acceptance.

 _"And you?"_ he turned to his fellow canine.

 _"My goddaughter."_ Padfoot simply said. Shade nodded.

 _"If you harm her I'll rip you to shreds."_ he warned and then followed his human. Prongs and Padfoot looked at one another and mentally shrugged.

They stayed with her the entire day and was quite impressed by the various displays of magic she showed. They could safely say they had never seen magic like that before. Not only could she control the elements, but she could change her clothes and store items in a pocket dimension.

They had found out she was a metamophamagus after she turned her ruby red hair back to its original raven colour, something none of the men knew about her, much to their disappointment.

"You see," she began as she saw their startled looks, "I didn't know about the magical world until I went to this book store downtown. It has books on both muggle and magical things, though the magical books are in a different section and can only be seen by the magical people. And seeing that I learned I had magic when I accidently turned by teacher's hair blue when I was four" they both gave out a snort of laughter, "I had to rely on the books I read and the internet. It took me awhile and I'm still learning, but I've made progress and I'm damn proud about it." she grinned proudly at the end. Prongs snuggled into her, proud of his daughter and Padfoot barked in happiness.

"Yeah, it was awesome. The book store was actually where I found out my family was actually alive and all. I saw this book on 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'," This time they perked up, wanting to know what she felt about them.

Sadly, she stopped there.

"Lets watch a movie." she said and Padfoot growled, wanting to know. Serena gave him a raised eyebrow nd then looked at Shade, who communicated to her through their link.

"You want to know about my family?" At that, both canine and stag nodded. She sighed.

"There isn't much to tell. I was left with my aunt and uncle sometime after the attack on Godric Hollow. I lived a fairly abused life. I'm pretty sure they wanted to break me." At that they winced at the casual way she spoke and what she spoke of.

"After I discovered magic and practised how to use it, I wanted to defend myself. I had to do so earlier than I anticipated when my uncle was going to cross the line. I flung him away and then choked my aunt, telling her to leave me alone." Here she adopted a dark look that scared them.

"I will admit that I want to make them suffer for what they made me go through and even now I do, but I'm not going to become a murder or ruin my life because of trash like them, so I decided that if they left me alone, I'd leave them alone." she shrugged as she set up the movie she wanted to watch.

Prongs had to fight away the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. HIs daughter had ever right to do whatever she wished on those filth and he wouldn't even blame her for becoming dark, but she stopped herself and decided to enjoy life. He wondered how he could even show face to this wonderful person, when all he was apart of was her misery.

Padfoot felt the same about his goddaughter, and had a feeling that she would actually forgive them. For some reason that left a bad taste in his mouth, because they didn't deserve to be forgiven by such a thoughtful person. He snapped out of his thoughts when she continued.

"After that my life seemed to turn around. I was given a room and I could do well in class and not dumb myself down because of my stupid cousin. Finish my education at eight so I could focus more on my magic, I mean its magic! Who the bloody hell wouldn't want to learn it?" she exclaimed, happily, getting howls of agreement.

"Anyways, for my birth family, I felt betrayed and angry when I first found out. I mean magic was my heritage and they had no right to deny it to me. That and I found it sad that the fame had gotten to their heads. Don't know about my twin, if his snobbish and all, but I'd like to get to know them. For my parents, not sure about my dad but I heard he was a prankster, so we might get along...I'm not sure about my mum. I mean she's Petunia's sister. I found out Magical Britain bases people on where they come from. Like all Slytherins are evil because Voldermort came from the house and all. So Lily and Petunia came out of the same 'house', they grew up together, how am I suppose to know that she's not the same as her sister?" she asked curiously, not noticing the dropped jaws of the two animagus wizards.

The way she said it, it made sense as they alwasy believed it, but...this was Lily for Merlin sakes! She would never do such things. Then it dawn to them.

A Lily she knew nothing of, just as they knew nothing of the Slytherins they always bullied.

"Anyways, I'll show you my pranking collections with pictures. Now that I think about, the last time I did a prank was a couple months ago and that was animating the Statue of Liberty. I'm glad I wasn't caught." she muttered the last bit, but the heard.

Both animagus looked at one another and began rolling on the floor with laughter. They heard of that and to tink the culprit was right here! Both father and godfather felt extremely proud of her and decided that she would be worthy of carrying on their legacy.

The rest of the day was finished by watching movies-which fascinated them-and getting to know them more. They found out she had a house elf that she treated equally and responded to her more like a friend, which shocked them, but proud nonetheless.

Soon it was night and they had to leave. Giving her a little nudge, lick and snuggle, they dashed out the door and never stopped until they were near the city. There they turned back tot heir original forms and apparated away, both with delightful smiles on their faces.

That night, Serena went to sleep with a smile on her face as she thought about the grim and stag from earlier, her mind drifting to their original forms. With a fond smile, she feel asleep with a single thought,

 _'Idiots'_

 **So, that is a wrap for this chapter. Next chapter Hogwarts express and a little prank she'll play. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter is finally here. Not sure if she'll have a direct interaction with the Potters, so yeah. I'll be updating about once a month due to school and work. Hope you enjoy!**

Parents and children were crowded saying their good byes as the children got onto the large red steam engine train. This was Platform 9 3/4, where it was hidden from the muggles from the other side of the barrier. The large steam engine was what took the children to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

All magical folk around Britain went to the prestigious Hogwarts. Many old pureblood families were well-known for their attendance for generations. It wasn't new to them, but was for the muggleborn students. Muggleborns were children born with their magical gene active from two non-magical parents.

This year, however, it was a tad different. Unlike the previous years, this year the famous Boy-Who-Lived was going to Hogwarts. Over the past three years, the Potters were ridiculed and mocked openly, their prestigious fame and honor smeared by what they did. Even so, the general populace decided that Daniel Potter wasn't to be blame for his parent's choices.

After that article of opinion, people began demanding that the Potter couple weren't fit to raise the Boy-Who-Lived and that someone else should raise him. That was when the chaos happened because everyone wanted to have the Boy-Who-Lived. James and Lily scared everyone away though, not wanting to lose another child and were quite fierce too.

Some said they saw him in the famous Diagon Alley, shopping for his supplies. The Potter Lord had run off somewhere along with his friend Lord Black, but no one commented on it as they were far too busy trying to get an interview from the legend himself. Daniel hardly ever left anyways.

The barrier shimmered and the photographers had already began taking pictures, but they all stopped and nearly the entire Platform went silent as they saw the new comer come through the barrier. This was not something they had expected.

In came a young girl of about eleven years old. Her hair black and her eyes green-warily reminding those of the Killing Curse. What she wore was what startled them. Her outfit was completely black. A black long sleeve shirt that fell off her shoulders and black jeans and boots of the same color.

She wore finger less gloves and a lot of make-up that when wit her pale face, made her look like a doll. She wore earring as well as a chain that was attach from her lip to her ear. She wore a lot of different earrings on both ears as well as rings on her fingers. To complete her look, she wore a silver chain around her neck.

The girl gave them a bored look and then went straight tot he train, never sparing them another glance. If anything she seemed amused, but her face was blank and unreadable, so they never knew.

"What's going on here?"

The loud questioning voice of Lord Sirius Black had snapped them out of their stupor and they looked at him. With him were an equally confused Potter family and Remus Lupin and the Weasley's right behind them. Seeing the Potters, they completely forgot about the girl and began taking photos.

xxxxxxx

Serena cackled.

It was the best prank she had done in a while. Small and simple. Nothing over the top and Flora got pictures! She loved the fact that her friend could turn invisible. It was an amazing trick.

Now she stared at the photos her little crime buddy-for she had corrupted her elf friend-and saw all the wonderful blackmail material. She never knew Lord Malfroy's mouth could hang so low.

Having changed from her Gothic chic out fit into some wizarding robes-because it was the wizarding world-she put the photos away into their album and looked around her.

Nu uh, no way. This cramped up place was not going to work for her. Especially if it took eleven hours just to get there. Good thing Flora could be anywhere or else she'd die from hunger and boredom.

Of course Flora wouldn't allow that to happen to her. She had a feeling the elf would find a way to bring her back from the dead if she needed to.

She was protective that way.

She pulls out some food and spreads it on the other seat. She has more, but she needs to fix the place. One thing people needed to know about Serena was that she eats when she was bored.

And given the fact she never grew fat due to her training regime, she could eat whatever she wanted to.

Except before meals or Flora would kill her.

And then revive her.

Before she could do anything, her compartment door opens up and twin red heads come in. She gives them a curious look as they both look at her. There seems to be a staring match between them and then one of the red heads spoke,

"You're the one-"

"that left everyone speechless-"

"and horrified-"

"by your outfit."

She found their twin talk amusing, if not a bit annoying. But it was okay. She didn't know why, but she felt like they would be great friends.

A shiver went down the spines of every Hogwart student and staff.

"I am. Come in. You seem to have something to say." she gestured them inside. Waving her hand, her food re-packed itself and then flew over to where she sat. She saw their bewildered looks.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You can do wandless magic." one of them blurted out.

"I don't quite see the problem." she frowned. "Many of the places I went to could do it." she said.

"Its not-"

"something common-"

"here in Britain." they explained.

"That's stupid. Anyone who wants to learn it can." she said and then shook her head, "You gentlemen came here for a reason?"

"We wanted to ask-"

"if your outfit was a prank-"

"and how fast you got out of it." they concluded. Serena shrugged and simply requiped to her gothic outfit.

They gaped.

"I knew of magic, but not the magical world when I was younger, so I had to rely on the books and shows. Materials I was in possession with at the time. One of the skills was this one." she explained. The twin boys looked at one another and then the girl in front of them.

When they first saw her coming in, as they were ahead of their family, they gaped and then began laughing when they saw her amused look. Everyone else seemed to miss it, but they didn't. It was the amusement of a prankster and they believed they found the perfect ally. Never had they thought that she could do never before magic just from muggle ideas and books.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be pranksters would you?" she grinned at them. They returned it with one of their own.

"Why only-"

"the bet pranksters-"

"since the Mauders-"

"our idols in Hogwarts!" they finished.

Serena rubbed her hands giving them her cackle.

She loved her cackled ever much so.

"Excellent~ Seeing by your robes your both in Gryfinndor. Perfect since its the house I want to get into. How about we team up. Haven knows some people need to lighten up." she smirked.

The twins exchanged looks.

"You've pranked before?" one asked. She smirked.

"Ever heard of the animated Statue a couple months ago?"

They were sold.

"That was you?!" they both exclaimed, making her laugh.

"Yup." she popped the 'p' with a smile.

"Why fair maiden-"

"let us introduce ourselves-"

"I am Fred-"

"and I am George-"

"but we'd rather go by Gred and Forge." they finished together, giving her a formal bow. Serena stood up, clearing her throat as she requiped into formal wizarding attire.

"Gentlemen its been a pleasure." she began, talking in a snobbish pureblood tone, making them snicker, "I am Lady Serena Dorea Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter." she turned her right bowing hand a couple times before she bowed and sticked her nose in the air.

She looked back at their jaw slacked expression and changed into her previous attire. She knew they knew who she was now. She didn't regret that article though, but she knew it would cause her problems when she re-entered Magical Britain.

Before either of them could say a word, their compartment door was open by a blonde boy she identified as Draco Malfroy, the heir of the Noble House of Malfoy. Besides him were two of his bodyguards Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

He looked at the twins, who she knew were Weasleys and then looked at her briefly. He sneered at them and then closed the door.

She blinked a couple times. That was _not_ what she was expecting.

"Strange." the twins said.

She shrugged.

"At least he didn't do anything weird." was all she said. Then she remembered what she was going to do.

"Are you guys going to stay or..." Because she really wanted to build her empire of relaxation for the next eleven hours.

Thankfully they shook their heads.

"Nah, we have to look for our friend-"

"-he's got a tarantula that he said he'll sow us."

She perked up a bit. She did want to see this spider, but her empire awaited her.

"Then I shall say good-bye for now then." she gave them a sorrowful mock bow, which they returned.

'Fear not out fair maiden-"

"-we shall see one another again-"

"-in the fearful and adventures-"

"-House of Gryfindor!" they finished together. Giving her one final bow and a kiss on each hand, they left.

Serena stretched a bit. It as time to get cracking. Before she had the opportunity to do so, she was interrupted. Again. She really needed to put up a _Notice-Me-Not_ spell on her door.

This time it was a bushy haired girl, that seemed to be a bit bossy. Behind her was a blonde haired boy and a raven haired boy. Serena gave them a look.

"Do you mind if we sit here?"the brown haired girl asked, with a touch of bossiness.

"Knock yourselves out." she gestured them a sit and then paused, "You people won't be a nuisance will you?"

The busy haired girl looked offended and was going to retort, but the blonde haired boy quickly spoke up,

"No we won't. Thank you." he said and they sat down. The raven haired boy was creeping her out with the staring.

Then it clicked.

He had _green_ eyes.

This was Daniel Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

This was her _twin_.

"Ugh!" she cried out, rubbing her hands through her hair. She was quite sure she startled her fellow first years. They were exchanging looks.

Before she could do anything else, the door opened _again_. This was getting ridiculous and she was going to put up the spell right now.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind if we sit here."

It was two girl, a blond and a red head. She shrugged and let them inside. Immediately she put up the spell and then relaxed. She had to start now, or else she wouldn't be able to do her thing.

"Flora!" And her ever loyal friend pop into existence.

"Yes Serena I have gotten everything you needed for the next eleven hours on the train. Would you like me to change the room?" Flora began sarcastically. She grinned.

"Yes please. Oh and they'll be...here I guess too." she shrugged towards them. The bushy haired girl seemed to break the silence first.

"W-What is that?" she pointed at Flora.

Serena snarled.

"She is _not_ a _that_. She's Flora and she's my _friend_."

They were taken aback and she knew. House-elves weren't normal seen as such, she knew, but she didn't care. Flora was probably the only living being she trusted-and Shade, her shadow hound. She did not appreciate it when people pointed or said ill things about her.

Flora was positively beaming.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything about it." the girl replied shaken.

"Just talk shit about my friend." Serena shrugged and then turned to Flora, "Lets begin!"

Instantly the compartment was enlarged and the benched were replaced with soft bean bags. There was a television on the wall and a DVD player on the floor. Besides it was a shelve filled with movies.

"And the food!"

Different various junk food appeared. From butter beer and soda to chips and pizza. It was absolutely amazing!

Serena grinned at their gaping faces.

"Make yourselves comfortable and we'll begin watching a marathon. Flora will set it up while to talk. We never really did introduce one another." she said, sitting down on on of the bean bags.

The blonde female seemed to be at ease, like she had seen these things before and promptly made her friend sit two boys did the same and soon only the bushy haired girl was standing in shock.

"B-But electronics don't work in Hogwarts!" she exclaimed.

"Let me tell you a secret." Serena whispered, leaning forwards a bit, "This isn't Hogwarts." she ended. The others began laughing and some chuckled.

"I got my hands on runes and simply converted magical energy into electricity. I'm patenting it with the goblins if you want it." she shrugged.

"I never knew that. My name is Hannah Abbot and I'm a half-blood. I'm more in tune for the muggle world and I'd like to have some of my gadgets work around magic." the female blonde introduced herself.

"My name is Susan Bones a pure-blood." the red head girl introduced herself and Serena perked up.

"Are you related to an Amelia Bones?" and she nodded.

"She's my aunt." she smiled.

"She's my role model. A woman that has respect and ain't corrupt like the other Ministry idiots is good person in my books."

The red head-Susan-beamed, glad someone appreciated her aunt's work.

"My name is Hermione Granger, muggle-born." she wanted to say more, but stopped when she saw they had moved on.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, pure-blood." the blonde boy said shyly and Serena gave him a smile. All eyes was on the raven haired boy. He gave them a shy smile.

"I'm Daniel. Daniel Potter and I'm a half-blood."

She could literally see the entire compartment go silent. Granger-the talkative person she was-gasped and began telling him all the books she's read about him-

"None of those books are real. Their just fiction books, so please refrain yourself from thinking you know about me." his happy face turning cold instantly, making her gasp.

"Its a pleasure to met you Heir Potter, Heir Longbottom." Susan replies, Hannah doing the same. Daniel shakes his head.

"Please, its just Daniel and I'm not the Heir. That would be my sister." he said and looked directly at Serena.

The raven haired girl looked right at him and the others finally understood what was happening. Neville's eyes widen and the two girls put their hands on their mouth in shock. Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together.

"You're not a snobbish piece of shit are you?" she asked, ignoring the bushy hair girl's 'Language!'. Really that girl was getting annoying.

Daniel however, seemed amused-that was what she'd sen it as.

"No."

Serena grinned.

"I guess I'm last. Serena Potter and I'm a half-blood so to speak." and then looked at where Flora was finally finished setting everything up. "You guys have something specific you want to watch?" she asked. They shoo their heads.

"How does this thing work?" Neville asked, the first to speak since the great revelation. He knew Daniel didn't know what to say, but he was glad Serena wasn't moody-though she had every right to be.

"Hmm. Lets see." she hummed as she browsed through the different series and movies she had. she had. Her eyes sparkled as she saw _Fairy Tail_. It would show these people real magic.

"We'll watch this." she said, putting in the first disc. She was going to start from the begin. "Its called Fairy Tail. When I first discovered my mysterious powers as I called them-don't blame me I was four. I based them on these shows."

"On muggle shows?" Hannah asked skeptically. Serena grinned and then requiped into normal attire.

Their gaping looks was all she needed to see.

"This is called requip. You'll see one of the people there use it to fight." she pressed play. "Shall we begin?"

Needless to say, _Fairy Tail_ became their most favorite show-for now.

 **End of this chapter. Daniel never really said anything to Serena because-he never had anything to say. There will be more interactions next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Without further ado its the new chapter! Enjoy!**

Serena looked at her new surroundings in awe. The magic in the air was so rich and rich, so much. She had never felt some much magic in one place. Perhaps she shouldn't have activated her Mage Sight, because her eyes hurt like a _bitch_!

Shaking her head, she looked at the rest of the people in her compartment-whether they were friends or not she didn't know-until her eyes settled on her brother, her twin. He was giving her this strange look, even when he though she didn't know.

Honestly, she was simply glad he was a stuck up rotten brat. She could work with anything else-except that. Or else she would have thrown him off the train.

Yes, she was serious.

"I don't hate you."

Those simple words seemed to release some unknown tension from Daniel's shoulder. It was quite amusing that he had actually adopted a flight of fight reaction to her. She really had no reason to hate him anyways.

She grinned as she put her arm around his shoulder, steering him to the boat area as the others followed.

"We are going to have so much fun." she said, making the raven haired boy gulp. Perhaps his sister did indeed have their father's love for chaos and mayhem.

"No more than four in a boat!" the large half-giant yelled.

"We'll see you at Hogwarts." Hannah called over her shoulder as she and Susan went into another boat.

"Okay!" Serena waved to them and got into the boat with her twin, his friend and the bushy-haired girl.

"Hey! I'm suppose to go in that boat!" a red head boy screamed at the four that was already in the boat. Daniel groaned and Neville patted his shoulder in sympathy, confusing the two girls.

"Ron just go away. We're already in the boat." Daniel bit out.

"But mate, we're suppose to be together. We're best mates!" the red head-Ron-exclaimed as if it were the end of the world.

"Fanboy?" Serena whispered to the blonde boy who nodded.

"He wants to known as the Boy-Who-Lived's best mate. Daniel hates him really. He's sister is worst." Neville explained and Serena felt pity for her twin.

"We're not best mates Ron, now go to another boat. We're about to leave." the raven haired boy finally managed to shoo the boy away.

"How rude." Hermione sniffed, but was ignored.

The boats began taking them across the water, and she could hear the different conversations around them. She didn't blame them. She was excited too.

Serena tuned out the bushy haired girl's chattering and looked around. There were a lot of students. Some nervous, others excited and others just had arrogance oozing out of them. It made her want to show them their place, but she refrained from doing so. So had an image she had to maintain if she wanted her plan to work.

"So, which house are you guys aiming for?" she asked, wanting to pass the time.

"I'm aiming for Gryffindor. The Headmaster was apart of it and makes it the best house." Hermione said and then added, "I suppose Ravenclaw isn't bad either."

"Neville and I are aiming for Gryffindor too. Our parents were there and our dads would tell us about their time there. It seemed fun." Daniel answered and the brown haired girl nodded.

"Of course you'll go there. You're the Boy-Who-Lived. You'll have to go to the Headmaster's house." she said in a matter of fact tone.

The other three in the boat just looked at her strangely, making her duck her head and blush in embarrassment. In the little time they had known the girl it was obvious she loved authority figures and facts. She also believed she knew more than others. It was wearing them down really.

"Just because he's the Boy-Who-Lived, doesn't mean he has to go to Gryffindor." Neville said quietly, breaking the ice.

"Yeah, that's stereotyping him, which is just plain rude." Serena said bluntly, but then took over, "I was actually thinking about all four houses. They're not bad, but it depends on what you're aiming for. Slytherin is out. I'm not against the house, but you'll automatically be labelled as dark and besides, I'm a half-blood, I won't be welcomed."

The boys nodded in understanding.

"Then there is Hufflepuff, which is alright really. I have nothing against it. But I'm aiming for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Ravenclaw because their Head House is a Dueling Champion and wanted to ask for lessons and Gryffindor, because I met these awesome twins that love pranks. We promised to play pranks together if I were sorted into their house." she concluded.

"You must be talking about the Weasley twins. Their Ron's older brothers, but they're much funner to hang out with." Daniel smiled as they talked about random things until they reached the shore.

That was when they hit another set of problems.

"I heard Daniel Potter was going to be at Hogwarts this year. Are you him?"

She recognized him. He was the snobbish son of Lucius Malfoy, another snobbish person, but at least he did it in style. His son-well he was a disappointment. She vaguely remembered him coming to her compartment before she began paying attention to their conversation.

"I am Draco Malfoy. You'll be wise to make friends with the right sort, I can help you with that." the blonde stuck out his hand.

There was a snort.

They turned to the red head from earlier-how the hell did he get there so fast?!-who had a look of distaste as he looked at the blonde.

"Think my name is funny do you? Lets see red hair, freckles, cloth rags-you must be a Weasley. Already hanging around with rift raft Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Ha, as if my best mate-"

"I don't hang out with him. He's an annoyance that I simply can't get rid of." Daniel began coldly, making Malfoy smirk and Weasley gape in horror. "Besides, its not like you're any better."

His smirk was wiped off.

"First off you completely ignored my companions, both who are either an Heir or Heiress to an Ancient House and snubbed Miss Granger with your ignorance. I would have expected more from you Heir Malfoy." he explained coolly, making the blonde gulp and step back a bit.

Serena couldn't imagine what she had heard come out of her twin's mouth. Daniel as surely nothing what she expected and she could tell that others felt the same way-except Neville of course. The guy seemed to hold back his laughter.

If she were him, she'd just laugh.

But then that was her.

She looked at the great double doors that would lead them to the inside of Hogwarts. She could barely hold in her excitement and wonder what took their guide so long. Suddenly, she saw someone in the crowd that made her squeal loudly, drawing attention to her.

"Serena are you-" Hermione began but she ran past the girl and flung herself at the boy, who thankfully caught her.

"Really now you could have gotten hurt _mi amore_." he said smoothly.

"Blaise, it so good to see you again! I thought you were going to Drumstrung?" she said, taking a good look at the dark boy and then hugging him again, making him laugh.

"Um, Serena?"

Said girl looked up and noticed that her brother had called out to her, even though everyone was looking at them. She grinned, not really caring about the attention, but glad her friend was here.

"Blaise, these are Daniel Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Guys this is my friend Blaise Zabini." she introduced them.

"He's a slimy snake!" the red head annoyance screamed, pointing a finger at the boy. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Who is this?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"No one important." she waved him off, much to the red head's ire. "Anyways, I'm so glad your here. Hogwarts is going to be so much better now."

"Well it was actually Draco's mother that convinced her." Blaise smirked at her flabbergasted look.

"You guys know each other?" she pointed between the two.

"Since we were kids." he confirmed.

"How do you know him?" the blonde asked, the others also curious.

"We met when I was in Italy two years ago. His mum is amazing and became my new role model. She is so badass it isn't even funny." the others stepped back at her obvious fan-girl mode and Blaise sighed.

"You do not want to be near them when they get together. Ever." he emphasized, making them wonder what exactly had happened that made the poor boy traumatized.

Of course someone couldn't just keep their mouth shut-even after being humiliated repeatedly.

"She's just a murderer! Everyone knows that. Mate you don't want to hang out with these guys. Lets go." the ever known annoyance yelled loudly and reached to grab Daniel's arm-only to be cut off last minute by a furious raven haired female.

"Hey Weasel was it?-

"Its Weasley!"

"-You think you're something special? All I see is an insecure little boy who wants to ride the fame bus with my brother. A lazy ass that could never amount to anything." and then in one sudden movement, she kicked him right between the legs.

Hard.

He fell down, howling in pain as he held his family jewels. All the boys watching held their on as well, some even feeling sorry for the boy.

"Say some nonsense shit like that again and I'll make sure you'll lose it. Permanently." she snarled and he whimpered.

The great doors opened and out came a no nonsense teacher. She looked at the scene and then began her speech, which was tuned out as Serena tried to simmer her anger. She felt a comforting hand slip through hers and smiled at the Italian boy, squeezing back in thanks.

She had met Blaise in Italy when she was nine. He seemed to have been wandering and lost track of time, only to be corner by some low life thugs. Thank Merlin she was there, for she didn't know what would have happened to the poor boy. He was impressed by her magic-for she knew he already had magic, having sensed it-and she began telling him how she had gotten it, when his frantic mother came in, worried to what had happened to her son. He told her and Lady Victoria Zabini was forever grateful towards her.

They invited her to their manor for the night, which she had accepted and she could tell she had impress them both with her magic and its knowledge. She had downloaded the knowledge of Archive Magic into Victoria's mind, leaving her to bring it out on her own, much to the woman's happiness. She stayed with them for a week and was shown the best sites in Italy. When she was leaving, she had given them her number-after giving them the rune she had for they never shunned muggle inventions-and they bid on happy terms. They still talked from time to time, but Serena was disappointed to here that Blaise was going to Drumstrung. Now though it seemed like the case and was happy that he was here.

She knew the rumors of the Black Widow. Lady Zabini herself explained to her that all the husbands that died had simply broken a clause in the marriage contract-that they would never hurt her. Many had tried to get her money, for her first husband and Blaise's father was extremely rich before he died in an attack, and adding into her fortune it was a lot. Those men wanted it-mostly rivals from her first husband so tried to marry her. She always but the clause there-in a very Slytherin way of course-and they would later died. It wasn't her fault at all. It was why she looked up to the woman.

"Hannah Abbot!"

Serena snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the name of one of the girls she had gotten to know on the compartment. They locked eyes and she gave her a wave and a smile which she returned shyly.

"Hufflepuff!"

She applauded along with everyone else.

"Susan Bones."

"You're going to Slytherin right?" she whispered to Blaise as she smiled and cheered for Susan.

"Naturally. You?"

"You know my plan Blaise. There is only one place I can go to for it to work." she said dryly, clapping for the sorting. The Italian sighed.

"I know. I wish you'd go into Slytherin. A lot of these people from Slytherin houses act like Gryffindors that it isn't even funny." he deadpanned, making her giggle.

"Daniel Potter!"

Serena couldn't help but roll her eyes at all the whispering and gawking at her brother. They kept acting like he was a monkey in a zoo that needed to be pointed at and watched. It was quite rude and sad really. She gave her brother a smile, which he returned with a grin before his face was covered. Her eyes swept at the long table and recognized the man she spoke to the other day.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"That's the Potion Professor Severus Snape." Blaise answered and the shook must have been visible to her face because the man looked at her and smirked. She groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

Blaise looked at her in concern.

"Serena? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I've been humiliated. Just kill me now." she moaned out in defeated, making him snicker.

"Serena Potter"

This was it. She took a deep breath and walked up to the stool confidently. She heard gasped and whispers, but paid no heed to them. She looked at the no nonsense professor-she _really_ needed to learn the woman's name-who also looked shocked and simply sat on the stool , jamming the hat on her head. She could see people's shock, she could see the red head and blonde pounce's look of realization, for they didn't know who she was and then darkness.

 _"Well, don't you have quite the mind here Miss Potter."_ a voice ran through her head.

 _"You're the hat aren't you?"_ she questioned.

 _"Yes I am. With this kind of mind, you'd do well in Slytherin-"_

 _"Don't you dare! I've worked far too hard for you to undo everything. You can see everything, meaning you know which house I want to go to."_ she snarled.

 _"Yes, yes. I know. You want to protect your brother from Dumbledore's schemes. I must applaud you. Many don't see through his grandfatherly mask, yet you have at such a young age too."_ he said.

 _"A lot of things-wait are you going to tell him?"_ she asked suspiciously.

 _"Even if I wanted to-which I don't really do-I couldn't as I've been spelled to never tell anyone what I see."_ he confirmed and she relaxed.

 _"There are a lot of things that don't add up. I need to get answers and I'll only get them if I play my part."_ she said.

 _"Ah yes, the happy cheerful girl that everyone would love. I'm surprised no one but Lady Zabini had found out that hidden under your mask is a cold and ruthless girl. But then again, Victoria was like you when she was younger too."_ he said.

 _"No one will suspect a loud cheerful idiot. Is there anything you can warn me about the Headmaster before you sort me. People are getting suspicious."_ she asked.

 _"Yes. He's set up a test for your brother. You'll find out about it by the end of the feast. Good luck. It'll be entertaining at least to see a snake within a lion's den...Gryffindor!"_

Serena got off and looked directly at the Headmaster, who smiled at her and she smiled back. They were worried what took so long and she couldn't have them suspicious of her. She looked at the table of gold and red and jumped on the table, silencing many,

"Gryffindor! Can I get a holler!" she exclaimed at the top of her voice, making them all scream in approval.

She could see the no nonsense professor was frowning but looked amused as did a couple other teachers. The Headmaster was chuckling and she relaxed as she was congratulated by many of her new house mates.

 _'Let the games begin.'_

 **That's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy the little twist! And no, she isn't evil if that's what many of you are thinking.**


End file.
